Love For All Seasons
by Malonlon
Summary: Zim finds Tak hurt one day and decides to strangley help her. Based on my madeup Irken Seasons.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Introduction

A/N: This is a romance/PG-13/Adventure story of Zim and Tak. If your wondering why it says 'seasons', it's casue the chapters are based on seprete seasons Irkens have. (I made em up) Anyway this was inspired by bleedingcherry's story Tak is Back. Also if you have any ZATR stories I'd like to read them!

Tak quickly sat up and looked around. He didn't know what happened; I was all flashing through her. Then she remembered. Damn Zim runing her damn life and preventing her from being a damn Invader.

She managed to lift herself up. She looked at herself: Arms bleeding and oozeing out purple blood (Irkens have green blood I think. Either green purple or red is what people mostly fight over…I think it depends on their eye color…) Tak fell down on her back and was hoping she didn't severly damage her PAK as she heard a large electrical sound.

Her eyes twitching and she glanced around looking for Mimi to hopefully help her. But there was no one. She was alone. Then, there was a sharp wincing pain in her head as everything blacked out.

Meanwhile Zim was walking around looking for….stuff to help his evil plains. He had heard about humans going to the 'park' so he decided to go at night for some reason. As he walked he tripped over something. He looked back and saw it was a piece of a small broken ship. "Eh?" He wondered out loud and picked it up. Gir was following him and they both were out of their disguises. He kept walking on while Gir was holding a glowing light and was playing with it.

Then Zim heard something groan. He quickly touched the ground and got a glow like Gir's too, and saw that he had purple stuff on his hands. He waved it off and put the glow where he heard the groan.

Zim freaked out and saw that it was Tak, laying on the ground, her arms cut up, a gash through her face and her PAK cracked. He was just kinda standing there….being an idiot and just looking at her.

He then decided to help her for some strange reason. Zim kinda got closer and picked her up. She was still knocked out as he held her in his arms akwardly. Zim didn't notice Gir until he completely yelled at him and made him deaf.

"PRETTY GIRL! PRETTY GIRL! PRETTY GIRL!"

"QUITE, Gir! You'll attract the humans!"

"EHEHEHE!" Gir squeeled like an idiot and stated to stare at Tak and Zim still giggling like a retard.

Zim got his spiderlegs so he could get to the base faster while Gir just hopped on his head making it harder for Zim to move! When he finally got to the base Zim quickly went to his underground lab by the table and not in the toilet so he wouldn't hurt her. (Can hurt her more than she already is, can ya? . )

As he got to the lab Zim quickly but Tak on a strecher like table thing and got out what looked like a popsicle cept it stings and has a metal popsicle stick. He started on her left arm and was like he was outlining it trying to close the cut up. It must have hurt like hell casue Tak opened her eyes and saw Zim what looked like doing something to her arm. (Long sentence!) She winced silently but for some reason Zim didn't notice her getting up; He was too buusying fixing her arm so he wouldn't screw up. She starting to twitch her hand then he finally stopped and freaked out when he saw Tak awake.

"TAK! Umm…. See, I found you and stuff-and-uhh…. You were hurt-so-uhh…" Was all that managed to come out of his mouth. Tak was a little confused, and really didn't know what to think at all. _Why the hell is he helping me!_ She kept thinking then screamed since she had a horrible sting of pain in her PAK. Zim lowered his anntena and tried to lift her up so he could see her back, meanwhile her still screaming since her PAK hurted and her arms and every inch of her body. He saw it was completely cracked and got a purple laser thing (It's called a Lifer, the one he used on Tak's arm was a red one that's supposed to heal anything, while the purple one can fix PAKs and the green one can actally bring someone to life. He's never used it casue it can be fatal and he's never really wanted to bring anyone to life…yet!)

He started to zap her PAK a lot then it's cracks sinked in it and it looked normal, but Tak's personal sign was stuck on there. Tak stopped screaming but was wincing from the other cut in her arm and face. When Zim set her down she lifted herself up, her arms supporting her. "Why did you help me?" She asked quickly. "I tried to kill you! You should have just left me there to DIE!"

Zim thought she was being a little over dramatic but didn't know what to say. "Uhh…I just thought you needed a little….umm…help and stuff…" He quickly looked down while Tak perked up her anntena and blushed a bit. Zim got out the Lifer and started to heal up her other arm, sometimes glancing up at Tak and blushing while she did the same, but sometimes turned her head and pretended to be ignoring him when she was really hiding her blush.

Malon's Note: Hmm, you can see something coming here! Tak and Zim will be blushing a lot while Gir will just be strangly quite and off somewhere. This is chapter one, whee! The basic introduction.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Jeklana-The Irken Season of Life

A/N: Hullo all! Please remember that these Irken seasons are **made up**. I don't even know if Irkens have freakin seasons! Or if they even know what a season is! Please excuse me if I have typos. This chapter is kind of lovey as most of the chapters are. So if you hate ZATR with barley any action, begon with you!

When Zim was finally done healing Tak he blushed then turned around and pretended to put away his lifer. Tak didn't know weither to attack him or to just stay there. She just stayed there since her wounds hurted and she didn't feel like moving at all.

Zim turned to Tak with his hands behind him and was kind of looking down. "Your healed perfectly now," He said rather quietly. "You're going to be sore for a while, though." He smiled cheesly as Tak just looked around, then Gir walked by her drinking a can of poop and spilling it all over her while he squeled like an insane retard. Suddenly Tak thought of her own unit. "Where's Mimi?" She said rather loudly. Zim was startled a bit and said quickly, "Idon'tknow."

"What do you mean you don't know!" Tak declared and really wanted to see her costomised unit. "Idon'tknow," zim said real fast again, getting nervous. "Shewasn'ttherewithyou."

(Malon: If you can't make out anything, first he said "I don't know," then he said, "She wasn't with you.")

Tak felt horrible and kept staring at Zim as if he was…Skoodge, I suppose. (She knows mostly all the Invaders) She got a bit mad then decided to let it go. It wasn't really her fault Mimi was gone, but it _was_ his fault for her not being an Invader. While she was thinking Zim noticed her phycic chip on her head was sparking and was cracked like her PAK. He thought she really didn't notice since Tak wasn't wincing or screaming or anything. He really wanted to fix it and decided he should.

Tak was so deep in thought she barley notcied Zim get the Knifer (The purple Popsicle) and started to fix her phycic chip. "Hey…!" She said, a bit annoyed as Zim was fixing it then quickly stood back. Then he picked up a rag and started to whipe off the poop soda while still smiling cheesly at Tak. She blushed a little and was looking at him while he cleaned as much poop soda as he could off her uniform.

Zim then threw the rag at the computer who startded blinking swears on his monoter, as Tak akwardly got off the strecher and just looked at Zim for a while. He was a few cm. Taller than her and was still smiling weirdly. "What's the real reason why you saved me?" She asked kind of quickly. Zim blushed a bit and noticed she was being kind of gentle, and looked rather cute. He quickly said, "Ummm….I don't know…" Zim felt stupid from this answer and looked at Tak. She didn't seem to mind much, and really didn't question his response. "Okay then," she muttered, and walked around the base.

He just watched her go away for a while when relized: Tak's ship was still broken on the ground. He thought those saucer morons might find it and find out something. So he got his piggy-voot-cruiser-picker-upper and went back to the park to get her broken up ship. Tak didn't really see him go as she was busy trying to cominicate with Mimi…then she recalled Gir's extra chip being installed in Mimi's circuts. After what seemed three hours she quickly ran up ti Zim's lab.

"ZIM! I need to borrow-"

Tak looked around and saw that Zim wasn't there. She searched the whole house and even asked Gir….as if that helped…

She soon got seriously tired and fell asleep on the couch. (Irkens don't sleep….but oh well…this is my damn fic I can do what I want) She started to snore a bit and Gir smiled idioticly on her head and was smiling like a retard.

15 minutes later Zim came in the house carrying his piggy-picker-upper thing and one of his contacts about to fall off. From a distance the same saucer moron girl was screaming: "TAKE ME WITH YOOUUUUU!"

Zim slammed the door and noticed Tak sleeping on her side silently with Gir leaning on her head sleeping. Zim thought she looked cute then quickly focused his mind on fixing her ship.

The Morning

Tak opened her eyes and looked around. Her arms still hurt and she felt something cold and unfeelingness leaning and snoring on her head. She quickly got off the couch and saw Gir fall on his head still sleeping. She looked at him in a strange way then decided to see if Zim was back yet.

She climbed weirdly in the toilet and went to Zim's lab. After going in an elevator and listening to the computer's annoying elevtor song and doing a stupid Irish jig for him, she entered the repair room. Tak looked up on a huge platform and saw her busted up voot cruiser, and noticed parts of it was from her escape pod and it was yelling something about aliens. (_That's not the personality I programmed!_ She thought) Tak walked around it and saw Zim sleeping under his desk with a purple lifer (I was lying…. the purple lifer can fix anything) snoring like she was. (Of course she couldn't hear her snores except for Gir who recorded them!) Tak quickly snickered at an Invader sleeping on the job, sat down by him and waited for Zim to get up.


	3. Chapter 3

When Zim finally got up, Tak was sitting on the table above him, building what looked like a strange tube-thing. He woke up and heard the tinking sound of the tube thing, and thought Dib was sneaking in his base again. Zim quickly stood up bumping his head uner the desk and causing Tak to practicaly lose her balance and almost fall off.

Zim crawled from under the desk, while Tak lost her balance completely and fell on Zim. He landed on his face while she was on top of him. "Sorry…!" She said quickly and got off. Zim got up and didn't really seem to mind being crushed. She was smiling so sweetly, all be could think about was…looking at her smile!

"How did you get that?"

Zim popped out of his thoughts and saw Tak pointing to her busted-up ship. "I stole it from the Dib-Human!" Zim said rather proudly. "He had it!" Tak freaked out. "The one with the big head and dorky glasses!" (Excuse me Dib fan girls!) Zim got nervous. "Uhhh….yeah!" He said while looking around. "He got….it….somehow…."

Tak still looked around then remembered the reason why she came down to this place.

"I need your search bar to find Mimi!"

Zim didn't like her little 'adorable' unit from hell….But he had to accept cause Tak would murder him and stab his Sqeedely Spooch and in other places I must not mention!

So he made his way to the elevator, where the stupid computer played an annoying song called "We Are The Cartoon Heroes" or something like that. Tak tried not to look at Zim as he tried to the same with her. Then, after minutes of annoying high-pitched voices and off-kwy flutes, Zim and Tak arrived in the lab. Gir was there, running around screaming spilling poop soda everywhere on the floor. Zim glanced nervously at Tak then went to his computer and told it to get rid of Gir and the poop soda mess.

"WHHHYYYYY?" The computer moaned in the most obnoxious voice. "SOO YOU CAN MAKE OUT WITH YOUR LIL GURRLLLFRIEEENNNDDDD?"

Zim blushed quickly and so did Tak, but she was completely pissed off. She took out her tube thing and pointed it at the damn computer. "Clean up the mess and put the unit….somewhere or I'll put this through your curcits!"

"And who's gonna run the base? Yoouuu?"

"Hell yes! Now do what I- er, he says or else!"

"YOUR BLUSHING LOL!"

Tak was completely pissed off and threw the tube thing at the stupid possibly malfuntioned computer. It started to get staticy and eventaly went out. The base shut off and everything went dark. "WHAT HAPPENED!" Zim screamed as he loved his base….Tak knew very well. Then there was another shock of electricity and the base went on, and the computer talked to them in a resceptful feminine voice.

"Hello, Masters. How may I assist you?"

Zim hesitated. "How did you **do **that! My computer has always been 'metally' stubborn to MY-

THE AMAZING ZIM!- orders!"

Tak giggled a bit when started laughing uncontrolably. "You DARE taunt the amazing ZIM!" Zim tried to yell over her laughing.

"Don't tell me you don't know how to deactivate and reactive your computer!"

"Ehh? Oh-of-course-I-do….i was just being the…..Master of Comedy! Heh heh!"

Tak knew he was lying, but she just giggled and smiled at him. _Not too good at lying, I see. Well, I'll have to fix that._

"So!" Zim continued breaking Tak from her so-freaking-weird thoughts. "Not we must search for your unit from h- Er, your faithful unit!" He chuckled nervously. Tak was a bit annoyed but tried not to show it. "Go to your search menu and type in: MIMICOSTOMIZEDUNITFROMDIRTMASTERTAK. Tak wrote this down in capital Irken letterss, as Zim found this quite confusing and asked Tak to repeat it 6 times. For some reason she grinded her teeth when she said, "Unit From Dirt."

After what seemed like hours, the computer finally found something. "I have found your lost item, master!"

"Suck up," The original computer-voice-by-Jhonen-Vasquez-The-Cartoon-God muttered. Zim's screen flashed a small dot siginal, and saw that it was coming from skool, where Mimi was hiding in the vents screaming and denting it, some kids walking by not noticing or taking off yelling.

"SKOOL!" Zim said rather loudly, awaking Tak from her nap. "THAT REMINDS ME! I AM LATE!" He quickly hugged Tak, drew away fast blushing and ran out the door putting on his human disguise. Tak was freaked out for a second casue she really didn't know why he said he was late or why he hugged her. "Oh well…." She muttered to herself and well asleep on the chair while the dumbass and smartass computers fought.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry for it taking so long! I had to print it out, take it to my mom's hotel and retype. Anyway, who cares about my life, also this is kind of a slow chapter. I hate it. Oh well.

Hours later Tak was still sleeping and the smartass computer won sniggering. The computer got bored of Tak just sitting there in the chair sleeping so she let out a bug 'beeeping' sound on the mointer.

Tak fell off her chair and got up staring feriously at the computer she desgined. "WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR!" She screamed. The computer rolled it's interactive eyes and watched Gir poking her power cord.

"You may need to do something resorceful, mistress."

"Like what?"

"Rebuilding your ship."

Tak looked back at the elevator she had preveously used. "I don't know how to work this-"

"OOO! OOOO! I CAN HELP!" Came an annoying shout from Zim's computer. Tak's got mad and shot at him, "Fuck off!" They continued to swear until Tak couldn't take it anymore. She saw that Gir was still poking the power plug. "Uhhh….Zim's robot…thing…." (Tak couldn't remember Gir's name) "Break that plug!"

"OKEEDOKEE!" Gir said in the most annoying voice in history. He…ate the plug and started to go all haywire. Gir ran around Tak screaming then bumped into a wall as his head exploded. "Oh…kay…" Tak said slowly as she made her way to the elevator.

* * *

Back at school Zim was waiting for the bell to ring so he could get into the skool vents and retreive Mimi before she presendted herself to the humans. After skool Zim quickly ran to the bathroom vent, and used his spiderleg lasers to open them. We opened up a map of the skool vents.

After hours of searching he finally found Mimi, jammed in an electrical fan. He tried to pull her out but she was stuck. "CMON YOU STUPID UNIT!" Zim grunted trying to break the fan. "I like dookee!" Was Mimi's response. "No one cares!" Zim grunted again this time banging his head on the vent wall in frustration.

"Your head is biiggg!" Mimi giggled retardedly and popped out, almost unharmed. Zim tried to grab her but she skidded out of his way and went toward another vent system. Zim got up and followed her trying to keep up.

Mimi was skipping pretty fast, casue Zim had to use his spiderlegs to catch up with her. As Mimi turned the corner, Zim quickly lunged and jumped on her.

Mimi squrimed and tried to get out of Zim's grip. Suddenly, she stopped and out her hands streched-out on the metal, as if hanging on top something. Her leg went up kicking Zim in the spooch. He quickly stood up then hit his head on the vent. He rolled in pain as Mimi started banging her fists on the vent screaming, "BUT I WANNA WATCH THE MONKEY!"

Since Mimi did everything Gir did, Zim guessed Tak was dragging his unit away from the TV. Why, he really didn't know or care.

Thirty Minutes Later

Zim was twitching with a bruise on his face holding a disabled Mimi and her chip. He got his spiderlegs and walked out of the vent into the hallway, as If nothing happened. As he walked out, Dib noticed him dragging Mimi by the anntena.

"What's that Zim?" Dib asked slyly pointing at Mimi. "One of your robot slaves?"

"Nonsense…" Zim said looking around for an excuse. "This is just a…plaything." He held Mimi up by her anntena wagging her in Dib's face. They both walked off glaring at eachother.

* * *

"YOU STUPID PERVERTED ROBOT!"

Gir was running around like an idiot, Tak's dress waving in his hands. Tak was covering herself up with her cape. She was full red, either from embarressment or rage. I think its rage, mostly. Or embarresment. Or who really cares!

Gir was running around in circles as Tak tried to catch him. "I can't even take a stupid bath in this place!" She screamed trying to grab her uniform. Eventully she had now choice and elbow-slammed Gir in the head. She bashed in most of his head as his eyes crunched in the floor. She snatched back the dress then thought, _Oh God what have I done! Zim'll kill me for litterly crushing his unit!_ She quickly slipped her outfit back on, without the cape, and was going to quickly repair Gir when he screeched, "HI FLOOR!" And stood up.

Tak thought this was kind of normal…Then in awe she watched Gir transform to his normal self, grabbing Tak's cape and waving it in the air. She just stared at him and barley noticed Gir bump into a wall.

A/N: Sorry for all the lines! Yup, Gir gets a bit of spotlight in this. Well, I'm not really gonna post the seasons anymore unless they change. This is still seasons Blorch or Spooch, I forgot. Oh well!


End file.
